Boys Can Cry
by Setsuna Darker than Black
Summary: "you are driving me crazy! At the beginning I barely noticed you because of your low presence. But once I've acknowledged you I can't take my eyes off you, and I'm not the only one." Aomine grabbed Kuroko's shaking arm angrily and pushed him to the wall, "I hate you because you have turned me into a freak, a freak who has fallen for a GUY!". AomineXKuroko KagamixKuroko KisexKuroko
1. Chapter 1

Aida Riko was really pissed off.

Not being able to release her anger at the certain blue haired boy was making her more frustrated. Since the blue hair boy was nowhere to be found she let her anger on the poor boys from Seirin by being more nazi with their training.

"You all were running so pathetically, 20 more laps NOW!"

The half dying poor boys from the basket club almost cried out in desperation, but they all knew if any of the made a single protest they will get brutally wiped out by their coach, especially when she's in her demolish state.

Riko was biting her nails frustrated. The match with Shutoku just ended for a couple of days ago, and they barely won against them. Shutoku's perfect three points shooting by Kuroko's previous teammate almost made they lose the game.

The superstitious green haired freak was a really tough opponent. However their next opponent, Aomine from Touhou will be a much tougher opponent compared to Midorima. As their couch it is Riko's responsiblitiy to train the boys and lead them to victory. And the only key for making it possible depends on the cooperation between Kuroko and Kagami! But one of the biggest threat for their failure lies on Kuroko too. No matter what kind of miracles the fragile blue haired boy can make in the court, it has its limit. Kuroko's lack of stamina is one of their biggest challenge. In order to level up the boys within one week before their match against Touhu, Riko has asked/demanded all of them to stay and train some hours extra as they did before each important matches.

None of the players has dared to say no for their forced extra training (beside Kagami who was the only one who happily accepted for the extra trainings) except Kuroko. Kuroko was the only one who has turned down and didn't show up for any of their extra trainings. Riko has done almost anything to make Kuroko stay longer after each training, but everyt ime Kuroko will bow and apologize in a very politely way while looking at her with a pair of troubled (puppy dogs) eyes which made her weak and letting her guard down, and when she tries to get harder again Kuroko has disappeared.

No one in Seirin, even Kuroko's partner Kagami know the reason why he never participate in their extra trainings. Every time when they try to ask him for the reason he will 'misdirect' them with other issues, and when they finally remember their real motive Kuroko has disappeared.

If Kuroko was the type not taking basket ball seriously Riko and the other teammates would have forced Kuroko to stay and train with them. However, all of them knew that Kuroko is being more passionate with basketball then anyone, and if had declined their additional trainings he must have a very good reason..

Damn, I swear to God I will stalk you everywhere tomorrow! Wait for me!

Riko suddenly realized she had been screaming out her inner thoughts just now when many pairs of eyes were staring at her strangely...

Next day Kuroko once apologized to Riko that he could not stay over and train with them after their usual training before he disappeared. But this time Riko was prepared, she has given order to Kagami to follow Kuroko everywhere, and if he dares to lose sight on Kuroko he could prepare for his own funeral in the same day! After a while Riko received a message from Kagami where Kuroko was located, she stormed out right away toward the location.

Riko arrived the cafe where Kagami texted her after biking for little while and found the tall red headed guy at the table by window.

"Where is Kuroko-kun? Don't tell me he is having a date in this coffee shop. If he is ditching his training for a date I will make him feel very sorry and wished that he never ditched us and..." before Riko could finish her threats Kagami pointed toward the window quietly, and when she looked toward the direction where Kagami was pointing she found Kuroko. Riko has been thinking of many possibilities of Kuroko's mystery disappearance, but this was a very surprising...

The day after was a free day at school, the boys of Seirin basket club all gathered by the court for their morning practice. Riko were looking troubled at the blue haired boy who was doing his best for not falling too much back from the others while they were doing their warm up running around the court. Since yesterday when she and Kagami found out about Kuroko's secrete it has been bothering her for a whole night whenever she should be honest and open with Kuroko or not. It's not like she wants or wish to interfere with his own private life, however the victory of Seirin is on the stake here and as their coach she has to think and act for the team's best sake.

"Kuroko-kun, Hyuuga-senpei, can you two please come over to the club house? There's something I want you two to help!" Riko turned away and started to walk toward their clubhouse with an uneasy feeling.

To Riko's surprise Kagami came together with the two others. "You said you needed help so I thought three person would be better than just two" Kagami lied while looking at Riko with a I-have-the-right-to-know look. Riko sighed and knew perfectly that Kagami would never leave them no matter what.

"Fine and sorry Kuroko, I lied about needing you and Hyuuga-senpai's help. The reason why I called you and captain out is because we are worried about you..."

Kuroko looked dumbfounded at her while she continued "We were following youy esterday after you left for the training..."

"I see..." Kuroko tried to look calmly as he usually does but Kagami could see Kuroko were getting tensed.

"Hey Riko, I don't understand any of these. And why were you following Kuroko in the first place?" Hyuuga looked confused at Riko.

"The match with Touho is getting close, and I really need Kuroko to stay longer with everyone to practice. But since he has turned down all the night practices I got curious and wanted to find out why. And yesterday I told Kagami to follow Kuroko, and we found at that he has been secretly working as a bartender at a night club..."

"What? Is that possible? Kuroko, you are not even 18 years old, how can you legally work as a bartender? And not to mention it is forbidden for the students in Seirin to have any night shift part time job! Is there some kind of misunderstanding here?" Hyuuga looked at Kuroko doubtfully.

"I wouldn't have believed this until I saw with my own eyes, but what Riko said is true! Kuroko, why in the hell would you risk for getting kicked out from the school? You don't seem like an idiot to me!" Kagami hissed at Kuroko. He has always thought that he knew Kuroko best and he felt kind of being betrayed by Kuroko, although he does't understand why he felt that way.

Kuroko made a deep bow and apologized, "Sorry for putting the team in danger! But please help me to keep this secret... I promise I will be very careful for not being caught... Sorry!"

"What the hell Kuroko? Are you still going to work at the nightclub? I don't want you to get... I mean I don't want to to bring any trouble to the team! If you get expelled we all will be in deep shit!" Kagami was getting really pissed. Does this weak yet very strong boy in front of him realize how dangerously he's living right now? Not only he was breaking the rule of having night shift part time job and not to mention faking his the age of his ID. He could have been expelled right away when the school finds out about his secret! Never in his wildest dream has Kagami thought of not having Kuroko on the court beside him...

Kagami grabbed the fragile shoulder of Kuroko hard, and yelled the question that all of them in the clubhouse wanted to ask, "Why?".

An uncomfortable silence filled the club house. Kuroko's head was hanging down and his hair was covering his eyes which made it hard for the others to see his expression.

"I'm sorry... But I really need this work... So I beg all of you please help me to keep this secrete. I promise I will do my best by not being found out by the school about my parttime, and I will do my best in the match against Touhou, so please don't kick me out of the basket club..." Kuroko's trembling voice were lower than usual, almost like whispering. They were all taken aback by the new side of Kuroko, it was their first time seeing him losing his calmness.

Hyuuga was the first one to react, he looked at the blue hair boy who looked even more fragile than usual and said, "Of course we don't and won't to kick you out of the club! But I am more worried about you. Do you have time for study? And do you even have enough sleep everyday? And why do you have to keep working? What about your parents, do they know that you are working at all?"

"I... I do study sometimes. I... Have enough sleep, and sometimes I will sleep in the train and..." Kuroko made a pause and grabbed his arms nervously and continued, "My parents... they both died in a traffic accident for some few years ago and I have been living and supporting myself since then". Kuroko looked up with a terrible fake calm mask and continued in a stronger voice but yet still trembling, "I never told anyone about this because I can perfectly take care of myself, but since this time my selfishness might affect the team I think I have the responsible to explain my current situation!"

While the tree of the them were still in shock Kuroko once found his courage back continued with a less trembling and determined voice, "Please let me stay and play in the team, I promised myself and Kagami that together with the other teammates we will become the best basket team in Japan! Basketball is all I have let, so please!" Kuroko made another big determined bow toward the others.

Once again the room were filled with an uncomfortable silence. None of them knew how to react for this sudden turn of events.

Suddenly there was another voice outside the clubbing room calling, "Kuroko, are you in there? Aomine from Touhou is at the court and he is looking for you!".

If Kagami thought he had seen the most weak and afraid side of Kuroko, then he was wrong. Because Kuroko turned more pale and looked terrified right now!

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Boys Can Cry

Chapter 2

Kagami looked confused at Kuroko while they were heading back to the court. He was certain that for a split of second he saw how Kuroko's face turned pale and terrified, but looking at his usual calm face Kagami was wondering if he was imagining things.

Aomine that bastard, the red headed thought bitterly. He hasn't forgot how their previous one-on-one match ended. Why was Aomine looking after Kuroko? Does he have the same intention as the blond idiot has? Kagami looked at the back of the little figure in front of him and he had a bad feeling. If Aomine showed up the day before and asked for Kuroko to join their club, he was certain that the blue haired boy would have declined the offer at once like what he did to the blond idiot. However, Kagami suddenly realized there were still a lot of things about Kuroko that he didn't know... Kuroko has always been a quiet guy who doesn't talk much about himself, and most of his conversations are connected to basketbal.

Kagami suddenly felt an unpleasant gap between him and Kuroko. If he had spent more time with Kuroko, if he paid more attention to his partner, maybe he would have found out about Kuroko's pain behind his calm mask and being able to a better help and support to him. When he thought back, he was the one who always received help and support from Kuroko. Kagami felt an awful guilt the more he thought about it.

"Look at who've we got here. The loser and the traitor" An dark and sarcastic voice came from the court.

"What the hell are you saying you bastard?" Kagami barked and glared fiercely at the tanned boy in front of them.

"Huh, what's wrong with the statement loser? Don't tell me you already forgot how you lost to me during the one-on-one match we had for some few days ago?"

"!" Kagami's face turned red by shame and fury.

"Long time no see Aomine, why are you here?" a calm voice interrupted them and Kuroko was suddenly standing between Aomine and Kagami.

"Yeah, it's been a long time we've met. I've seen you fallen down, to become the shadow for such a weak light. But it might suits you! You once betrayed me, the most shining light ever so I guess you'll only deserve to become the shadows for loser from now on" Aomine smirked at Kuroko sarcastically

If Hyuuga and Izuki weren't holding back Kagami he would have jumped on Aomine and punched his face.

"That's enough!" Riko stepped in front of Kuroko and faced Aomine. "Why did you came here in the first place? If you are only here to provoke my teammates, then I have to ask you to return at once!"

"Wheeew... you really are an tough girl, but too bad... You are kind of cute, but as our coach Momoi said, you really are quite... 'small'...!"

Riko screamed angrily and if the other teammates weren't holding her back she would have went berserk and jumped on Aomine.

"That's enough Aomine, if you want to speak with me then please follow me" Kuroko turned around calmly and walked toward the clubhouse while Aomine smiled and waved to the others before he disappeared with Kuroko.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kagami screamed angrily while he took some deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. He didn't like the thought that Kuroko was facing that bastard alone. That bastard felt different from all of Kuroko's previous teammates that he has met so far. The blond idiot was annoying, but he could see how much he respected Kuroko. And after playing with him, he has gained respect to the blond although he doesn't really wants to admit it. The green haired freak was even more annoying, but he felt no harm from him toward Kuroko. However, this bastard Aomine is giving him a really bad feeling and for some reason he thinks that bastard might be a harm to Kuroko. If he hadn't imagined things back at the clubhouse, Kuroko seemed to look afraid when he heard that bastard was looking for him...

Once Kagami has calmed himself down, he faced the red faced coach and said "Coach, I am worried about Kuroko, I would like to go and check on them... please...". Riko nodded and said "Ok, I was about to ask you the same. I am also worried for Kuroko, that freaking pervert doesn't seem like a nice person!". Kagami nodded and hurried toward the clubhouse.

The clubhouse was located some few meters distance outside the court and the door were closed. Kagami sneaked behind the building and he finally found an open window. He peeked into the window carefully, and what he saw and heard totally turned his highschool life upside down...

What Kagami saw was Aomine yelling angrily at Kuroko "... and you are driving me crazy! At the beginning at barely noticed you because of your low presence. But once I acknowledged you I can't take my eyes off you, and I'm not the only one. Aomine grabbed Kuroko's shaking arm and pushed him to the wall.

"I hate you because you have turned me into a freak, a freak who has fallen for a GUY!" Before Kuroko could react Aomine bent down his head and kissed the blue hair boy with force.

What the... hell? Kagami totally froze on the spot, his mind were in chaos.

Aomine said he had fallen for a guy... Aomine were kissing Kuroko.. Was this really happening? When Kagami lived in America he has seen many gay couples and he soon found out he has homophobia. He never understood how a guy could possibly fall for another guy. And he felt sick of imagine how two guys kisses and having s... But right now instead of feeling sick and disgusted like he usually does he felt somehow pissed and... jealous...!

To be continued...?

Author note: Please give me feedbacks about you prefered pairing in this story. Ending has not been decided by me yet, and I am kind of having trouble to decide because I love them all... :-P


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Sorry for taking so long to update! I was very busy with my own wedding, so the story has been down prioritized ^^;; Thank you all for your reviews, and please continue to give me your opinion about who you think will be the best pairing in this story. I have planned the story pretty far, but not the ending. Looking so forward how my own story will develop and end ( ^_~ ) V

Boys Can Cry

Chapter 3

The girls on the road where looking the blond guy who was running in an incredible high speed. Usually the girls would have gotten angry by being bumped by a stranger, but instead they all were either giggling happily or looking away shyly with a blush. The reason was because the one who bumped into them had and awful charming and handsome face, and his body was well built and very tall compare to most of the Japanese boys. The handsome blond turned around and apologized to the girls in a hurry before he continued running. The guys on the street were all looking at the blond jealously and those guys who got bumped by him didn't dare to show their anger because of his height.

Some few hours ago Kise Ryouta called his previous pinked hair manager for gossiping about their coming match with Kuroko-chin. To his surprise Momoi told Kise that Aomine just headed toward Seirin to greet Kuroko before the match. Momoi sounded annoyed and said that she wanted to tag along to meet Kuroko, but Aomine turned down the request at once. He said she just met Kuroko, and he didn't want company to Seirin before he dashed away from her before she could react.

Kise tried to sound cheerful as usual, but he didn't felt comfortable that Aomine was on his way to meet Kuroko all alone. Kise ended the conversation with Momoi short while he was running toward the train station.

He didn't really understood why he was running like an idiot toward the school of Kurokochin. Though he knew the secrete of Kuroko and Aomine and that he cared a lot about Kuroko, then so what? He knew the secrete only by a coincident, and for Kuroko he was nothing but a ex teammate or a regular friend, and it's killing him.

Kise knew he was in no position to interfere their private business, but still he couldn't help but running like crazy to Seirin just to get a glimps of the one he cares a lot for and make sure that he was safe.

When Kise finally saw the entrance gate of Seirin he slowed down his pace and walked normally toward the basketball court while he wiped away his sweats with his sleeve in a hurry followed by many fans girls that tagged along him as always. This time Kise didn't had the mood of being polite with the girls so he chose to totally ignore them. When he finally arrived the gym, to his surprise he found door closed and locked, which is kind of abnormal. Kise knocked on the door and yelled "It's me, Kise, can someone please open the door?".

The one who opened the door was Riko, Kuroko's manager. She carefully opened the door and peeked out nervously. Before Kise could make a proper greeting to Riko, the brown haired shorter girl pulled Kise into the court in a sudden and closed the front door almost at the same time, leaving the unhappy fan girls outside whining.

Kise almost tripped over by Riko's sudden action, he looked at the manager like a confused puppy, however Riko totally ignored his look and said "I don't if it's a good thing that you arrived now or not... But I know you will be on Kuoko's side so I'll take an gamble!" Kise got a little taken aback by her serious expression and asked her what was going on.

"Our team is in real danger right now, and we might be banned from the inter-high games. Do you want us to banned or not? Do you want to help us?"

Kise didn't need to think about the answer and nodded hard and looked at Riko with the most honest expression he could make.

"Of course I will help you! You know that I am dying for being able to play against Kuroko-chin and Kagami again! I will do anything to help, I promise and swear!"

Riko looked satisfied and said "As you know, any violence action performed by the player will make him disqualified from the inter-high game, or the worst totally banned from the official games for the rest of his high school life. Aomine that bastard came for a while ago looking for Kuroko, and because we were all worried for Kuroko we sent Kagami to look after him. However for some reason the idiot is now having a fierce fight with Aomine, and most of our teammates are at the club house and trying to pull them away from each other! But they both are too fierce and strong, so we cannot stop them! Kise, please help us! You and Aomine were once teammate, and you might have the chance to drag him away with you strength!"

Kise and Riko both ran toward the clubhouse. Some of the first class of Seirin were all standing outside trying to cover the fight inside the club house. Fortunately there were none other students beside the students from the basket club around that area, so the fight haven't been discovered yet. But they needed to stop the fight fast before the other students discovers!

Before they reached inside the clubhouse a loud crashing noise followed by some panicked voice screaming Kuroko filled the area. Kise's heart made a jump and he slammed the door opened and what he saw almost made him cry out by pain.

The whole club house were in a mess, most things has been destroyed and fallen over. But what caught Kise's attention was the unconscious pale boy with blood dripping down from an ugly wound from his forehead, laying in the arms of the panicked red head boy who was surrounded by the nervous seniors. One more thing that caught Kise's attention was Kuroko's t-shirt, which was torn up in the front.

Aomine totally froze on the spot in shock while he looked complicated at the unconscious body of Kuroko.

"What the hell happened?" Riko screamed angrily and stormed toward Kuroko.

Hyuuga was the first one to reply "Kuroko-kun tried to stop the fight between Kagami and Aomine, and when Aomine's fist almost connected Kagami, Kuroko jumped in front of Kagami and took the hit instead..."

Kagami took off Kuroko's torn up t-shirt and changed Kuroko with his own good t-shirt and carried the unconsciousness boy carefully up and walked toward the door in a hurry and said that he will bring Kuroko to the school nurse before he left.

When Kagami arrived the school clinic he put Kuroko carefully into the bed and he made a lie to the school nurse that Kuroko got hit during the training while he tried to cover up his own wounds. The nurse looked suspicious at him and asked if he had an fight, he laughed nervously and lied that he was in the karate club, and they were having some intense practice before the tournament. The nurse didn't looked satisfied with the answer, but she didn't asked any further. The nurse checked Kuroko carefully and told Kagami to calm down because he was almost walking in circle panicked.

The nurse pushed the annoying tall boy out of the room and told him to stay outside so they won't get disturbed. And she told him that Kuroko seems fine and that he has already gained back his conscious, but he seems to be very tired and dizzy and he needed some time alone to rest before he is allowed to have visitors.

Kagami was standing in the quite hallway all alone and the guiltiness he felt for Kuroko earlier came back, but this time much much stronger.

"How's Kuroko doing?"

Kagami almost jumped by surprise by an unexpected voice. He looked toward the voice and saw a very worried face of Kise.

"The nurse said he's fine. Just needed some rest before we can visit him..."

"I see..."

Silence filled the empty hall once again.

"Please protect Kuroko"

"Of course I will protect him from that bastard!"

"Please don't blame Aomine too much, things are quite complicated between them"

"What do you mean?" Kagami looked suprised at Kise. Did he knew Aomine was in love with Kuroko?

"By the way... why was Kuroko's t-shirt torned...?"

"..." Kagami looked very uncomfortable away. How the hell was he suppose to explain to Kise that the sick bastard was first forcing a kiss on Kuroko, and when Kuroko tried to push him away he suddenly went crazy and wanted to... do more then kissing with Kuroko...?! If he didn't showed up and hit Aomine would that sick bastard had xxxx Kuroko?

"It's okey, I think I can imagine. About their business, I'm in no position to tell you anything, but as I said, things are complicated between them. Since Kuroko has chosen you as his light, his new partner and not me. Please protect well Kurokochin from now on, and... don't let him to face Aomine all alone..."

Before Kagami could ask more, Kise has turned around and ran away from him leaving a confused Kagami in the hallway alone.

To be continued?

Did anyone fell for KisexKuroko after reading this chapter...? ^^


End file.
